


Hate

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dan and Chuck do not like each other but why let that stand in the way of banging?





	Hate

Chuck stared at Dan. “I have to say, you’re probably the least interesting person who could possibly knock on my door in the middle of the night.” 

Dan sighed. “I need a favor.” Chuck smiled in a way that Dan really hated. “I want to write another short story and--”

“At some point don’t you think you should stop interrogating me and start actually having your own life worth writing about?” 

“Nothing would make me happier, but for some reason editors are only interested in shallow, vapid lives like yours,” Dan said. 

“You’re really selling me on helping you,” Chuck said sarcastically.

“Come on. You love talking about yourself,” Dan said. After a pause, he smiled a little and said, “Besides, you’re clearly alone tonight.”

Chuck narrowed his eyes and said, “There’s nothing wrong with taking a night to yourself.”

“It’s unusual for you,” Dan said. “Have you been spending every night moping without Blair?”

Chuck laughed. “Are you trying to trick me into engaging and giving you material for your little project?”

“I’m just wondering how being sad and dumped is going,” Dan said with a shrug.

“What you’re doing now is adorable and I applaud it, but I really have no feelings about Blair. We had our fun,” Chuck told him. 

“Your fun? What did that entail?” Dan asked, trying to sound casual.

“Are you trying to write a novella or a letter to penthouse, Humphrey?” Chuck asked. 

“Don’t you like bragging about your conquests?” Dan asked.

Chuck paused. He really did love sharing the dirty little details of his life. “Blair primarily stood out from other people because of her unique ability to dominate me.” 

Dan looked at him with surprise. “Wait, what do you mean?” 

Chuck cringed. “You’re depressing me more than usual.” 

“I know what dominating someone sexually means,” Dan said defensively. “You like that?” 

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Humphrey, this will be hard for someone like you to understand. But, people who can actually get other people to have sex with them sometimes indulge in--”

Dan shoved Chuck and said, “Shut up.” He wasn’t sure what made him do it. Something about Chuck’s smile and his previous comments about how Dan wasn’t getting any real life experience. 

For a brief second, Chuck looked surprised and seemed to even show a hint of respect for Dan.

Then, Chuck said, “That was adorable, but anyway.”

Dan pushed him against the wall and held him there. “Shut up, Chuck.” He clearly had Chuck’s attention. He was quiet and waiting expectantly for Dan’s next move. Dan didn’t want to blow it. 

After a moment, he started kissing Chuck hard. He was surprised that he did it and even more surprised that Chuck kissed back aggressively. 

He slid off his belt. He pulled away and told Chuck, “Turn around.” 

“No,” Chuck said.

Dan was extremely nervous and worried that Chuck would realize he didn’t know what he was doing. But, he tried to sound confident as he said, “We both know you’re going to. You’re unbelievably slutty.” 

Chuck smiled with amusement and turned around. Dan hit Chuck’s ass with the belt hard. Chuck let out an excited gasp. 

Dan groaned and started feeling Chuck’s ass. “You’re actually really sexy,” he said, annoyed.

“Yeah, you too,” Chuck said, equally annoyed. 

Dan tied the belt around Chuck’s wrists. 

“Turn around again,” Dan said. “Get on your knees.”

Chuck turned around and looked at Dan curiously. “Are you really going to do this?”

Dan ran his hand through Chuck’s hair. “Yeah. You’re cute. When you’re not talking.”

Chuck got on his knees. Dan pulled his pants and underwear down and took his dick out. Chuck started expertly sucking on it.

“Oh my God,” Dan said. He pulled on Chuck’s hair. “Holy shit.” He groaned. “I bet you can take it down your throat, can’t you?”

“Mmm,” Chuck said. He started bobbing his head and letting Dan fuck his throat.

Dan moaned. “Oh my God, you’re so good at that.” He ran his hands through Chuck’s hair then tugged on it hard. Dan groaned. He felt disgusted with himself but his excitement won out and he said, “I want to fuck you.”

Chuck stood up. He grabbed Dan’s hand and led him into his bedroom. He pulled off his pajamas and waited.

Dan ran his eyes over Chuck’s body admiringly. When Chuck started to look impatient, he realized that he was waiting for Dan to tell him what to do. Dan smiled and said, “Get on all fours.” 

As Chuck complied, he said, “There are condoms and lubricant in the top drawer over there.” Dan undressed. Chuck looked over his shoulder and watched him. “Your body is actually not terrible,” he observed.

“Thanks, Chuck,” Dan said dryly. He grabbed a condom and lubricant and got behind Chuck on the bed. He lubed up his fingers and started sliding one into Chuck.

Chuck groaned happily.

“I guess I’m not as boring as you like to say,” he said smugly.

“As we’ve established, I’m a slut,” Chuck said. “I’ll basically fuck anybody.”

Dan started sliding a second finger in. “It seems like you’re really enjoying it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Chuck said. 

Dan started fingering Chuck more roughly. “You’re such a pompous piece of shit.”

“And you’re a pompous piece of shit with less self-awareness,” Chuck said.

Dan pulled his fingers out and flipped Chuck onto his back. He kissed him hard. Chuck excitedly kissed back as he ran his hands up and down Dan’s sides. 

Dan reluctantly pulled away from Chuck so he could grab the condom and quickly put it on. He wrapped Chuck’s legs around his waist and started slowly pushing into him.

“I’d rather go back to being on all fours so I don’t have to look up and see that Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn is fucking me,” Chuck told him.

“Too bad,” Dan said. He leaned down and kissed Chuck hard as he pushed deep into him.

Chuck moaned and arched his back.

Dan pulled away and said, “You’re really cute when you’re being a little bitch.” 

Chuck grabbed Dan’s hips and dug his fingers into them. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re being such as good boy right now,” Dan told him. “I didn’t know you could be this well-behaved.”

Chuck groaned. “Can you go faster, please?”

“Say ‘please’ again,” Dan said.

“Please!” Chuck said.

Dan started fucking him harder. “Good boy,” he said. “You’re such a good boy.” He leaned down and kissed Chuck’s forehead. 

Chuck moaned and writhed happily.

Dan pushed deep into Chuck as he came. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom away. He returned to the bed and started jerking Chuck off. “Go ahead and come for me, baby,” he said.

Chuck groaned and threw his head back as he came. 

Dan stretched out next to him. Embarrassment was setting in and he wanted to leave, but he felt exhausted. Besides, it was nice having Chuck’s body next to his.

“Roll over,” he murmured.

“You’re not ready to go again already, are you?” Chuck asked as he rolled over.

Dan laughed and felt his ass. “No, I just like your ass.” To test out the waters, he added, “Especially knowing it’s all mine.”

Chuck thought that was extremely hot, but not enough to make him forget this was Dan. “That’s pretty presumptuous of you. Honestly, now that I’ve tried you out, I’m ready to go back to complete disinterest.”

“I don’t believe that,” Dan said, slapping his ass playfully. It was a total bluff. He really wasn’t sure how long he could keep Chuck interested. “I think you’ll let me have you anytime I want.” He smiled a little when Chuck didn’t rush to contradict that.


End file.
